


Revenge is sweeter bite sized  [ Protostar Art ]

by mippippippi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mippippippi/pseuds/mippippippi
Summary: Well, this is my.. lil thingy and I'm happy and grateful to kahlen369 for choosing it to make a big thingy out of it.I hope you like my lil thingy and enjoy the big thingy my writer did!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Revenge is sweeter bite sized  [ Protostar Art ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kahlen369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revenge is sweeter bite-sized](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762789) by [kahlen369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369). 



> Well, this is my.. lil thingy and I'm happy and grateful to kahlen369 for choosing it to make a big thingy out of it.  
> I hope you like my lil thingy and enjoy the big thingy my writer did!

[[full size]](https://64.media.tumblr.com/716ca728f32fefaf15fd7bf4880c5924/5a3fdba7f28e40bf-05/s2048x3072/eec60fba76ee693e33057198a62b2b3c60cb237e.jpg)


End file.
